Sarah Hecate
"Empress, I'd like a dog as my boon" Sarah Hecate, the daughter of Merryn and Tamara Hecate is one of the heroes in season 1 and 2. She is a rouge skilled with the staff, bow and alchemichal ingredients. Even if she'd rather be a mage she doesn't have much choice in the matter. She has an affinity for animals, especially her dog Sophie. She is played by Eve. Background Sarah Hecate Is not an apostate like most peasants in the village she lives next to say. But her mother was. Tamara Hecate was the oldest daughter to two banns, raised in wealth in comfort. When her magical abilities surfaced Tamara's parents hid them, hiring an apostate mage to train her. Tamara grew to be a wild spirit going off to the village often to socialize. There she met a hunter and fell in love. Soon enough she ran off with him much to the disdain of her parents and had Sarah. It was from Tamara that she learned about healing herbs and how to cure ills and injuries etc. She also bought her the hat she still wears, though it was much too big for her when originally bought. Her father Merryn was a hunter, he taught her the bow and how to deal with animals. The mother remained with the family for some time before being found again by the circle and taken to the Ferelden circle tower. Coincidentally Sarah's grandmother showed up just before the Templars urging her to come back home, leading Sarah to believe that she tipped them off when she refused to comply with the wishes of the Hecate family and leave her husband. She was transferred to the Orlesian circle and currently lives in the white spire. (Sarah did not find out about this though and she thinks she's in the Fereldan circle). Sarah and her father moved from town to town providing their services to villagers in healing and in hunting. They separated as Sarah became old enough to live on her own. He went to work as a hunter for a lord, sending money in Sarah's way. While she lived in a village as a healer. There the villagers started accusing her of being an apostate and one day a group of drunks drove her out burning down her house She moved on and similar things(well her house was burned down only once but overall she was treated poorly and was driven off under a threat of violence) happened in 3 other villages. So she learned to stay out on the outskirts of villages only trading with them and occasionally doing her usual trade. This however made her look even more like a witch. Finally after years of being treated like an apostate she started living deeper and deeper in the woods. Speaking only to animals whom she considered to be her only friends. She had conversations with them and everything. Even raised some to look after her (eg. She has an owl she trained from an egg to watch over the road from her house to her cottage in case someone tries to sneak up to her at night) Involvement Season 1 Sarah meets Anais and Vehlkost in Jader. After attempting to solve a disappearance case they all end up in the deep roads. There Sarah manages to bribe a demon with royal elfroot and hesitantly consents to locking Gwaren inside to blow himself up. After escaping the deep roads into Orzammar the party get's forced to participate in a proving to prove their innocence. She helps by taming one of the opponents, a bronto. Outside of Orzammar the party meets Tony Mark, a carriage driver that knows her father and tells her that almost everyone in Cousland castle has fallen into a coma including her dad. Tony agrees to take the party to Jader but get's assassinated halfway by an assassin sent for Anais' head. In Jader she manages to evacuate a portion of the city but looses a toe to a darkspawn. After being interrogated by empress Celene, Sarah get's approached by Leliana, a hand of the Divine who saw how she dealt with the bronto in Orzammar. She offers Sarah a job as an agent and Sarah replies that she'll think about it. She also goes to visit her mother in the white spire and tells her a bit about her adventures so far. In Highever, she discovers that what Tony Mark said is true and her fathers mind has been trapped in the fade. Someone who isn't trapped is her grandmother Ethel who insists that she gets a husband so that someone will be there to inherit the Hecate fortune. Sarah refuses and Ethel storms away. After destroying the Magrallen, the party ends up in the fade. Sarah sees her grandmothers attending a fake wedding for her so she crashes it but excanges a few words with Ethel. Her dad is trapped on a field with Desire pretending to be her mother. When the party finally confronts Desire, Arasghilana agrees to her deal. Both Sarah and Anais is appaled by this and a fight ensues. After Anais is defeated, Sarah finally relents and exits the dream of her own will. In the last fight with Anais' father, Sarah attempts to sway Fenris to their side and with Arasghilanas help they manage to convince him to switch sides. After the Archon's death, Sarah gets in touch with Leliana and becomes on of her agents. Season 2 Gallery Sarah Hecate_2.png|The first version of Sarah made in Dragons Dogma med.jpg|Original Sarah drawn by GalaxyFox med (2).jpg|2nd version of Sarah Wedding Sarah.png|Fade version of Sarah in her wedding dress Sarah_in_dress.png|Sarah in her coronation dress (drawn by Fleruna) AU_Sarah.jpg|AU-Sarah